


I Only Have Eyes for You

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Quentin uses a love potion on Eliot, and when things don't go as planned, the boys have no choice but to work out their feelings face to face.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	I Only Have Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition day 21: "Sexual Chemistry Lab."

“And this, Quentin, is why we don’t fuck around with potions!” 

Quentin flinched at Margo’s angry tone as he kept his gaze averted from Eliot, who stood less than a few inches away, staring at Quentin’s face as if it held the answers to the mysteries of the universe. No matter which way he turned, Eliot moved with him. 

“I didn’t think--” 

“That much is clearly obvious!” Margo snapped. “How the hell did you manage this?” 

“I--I bribed someone to let me into the P.A. lab after hours. I got the spell from a third year. Look, I’m sorry--” 

“You roofied me with a love potion?” Eliot asked, and Quentin felt his ears warm. 

“Eliot, please. Can I explain?” 

“You can try.” 

Quentin tucked a lock of hair behind one ear. 

“I--I wanted you to notice me. That’s what the third-year said the potion would do.” 

“Well congratulations on pulling off something far above your abilities, Q,” Eliot sighed. “Because now I can’t notice anything else!” 

Quentin paced away a few steps and Eliot walked backward, the spell keeping his eyes trained on Quentin’s face. 

“Let me see the spell,” Margo said, and Quentin pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Margo took it, unfolded it, and then glanced back up at Quentin. “Did you say the spell by rote once the potion was mixed?” 

“I haven’t exactly mastered Arabic yet. I went by pronunciation. I thought it would just . . . you know, get Eliot to notice me, I didn’t think we’d be magically glued eye to eye!” 

“Well you’re lucky, Q, because according to the footnotes your very helpful third year added here, it wears off within 24 hours of the subject drinking the potion.” 

“Otherwise known as that moment when Quentin roofied me,” Eliot put in, and Quentin scowled. Margo handed Quentin back the paper. 

“All you can do is wait for it to wear off. Until then, I can help with general care and making drinks--you’re on your own with the bathroom.” She headed toward the kitchen, and Quentin turned to sit on the couch. Eliot knelt at his feet, the spell keeping him eye level with his friend. 

“How could you do this, Quentin?” Eliot asked once they were alone. Quentin sighed and made a vague gesturing motion with one hand. 

“I never meant for anything to go wrong. I just--I felt like you’d never notice me unless I used magic. The competition--” 

“Competition?” Eliot raised a brow. “Tell me, Q, who exactly is your competition?” 

“Boys!” Quentin burst out. “All the good-looking boys on this campus, that’s who! I thought maybe you liked me at first but then I realized that even if that was true, I’d never be able to--you know--hold your attention.” 

“Well you have it now, undivided, for at least another 7 hours,” Eliot said. “And I know you and Mr. Anxiety are well acquainted but can you at least look at me? I’m tired of talking to the tip of your nose.” 

Quentin lifted his gaze, dark eyes meeting Eliot’s amber ones. 

“Look at you,” he said after a moment. “Is it any wonder people so many people want your attention?” 

“And it didn’t occur to you that I might not want theirs?” 

“But . . . all the parties you throw, the food, the wine?” 

“You assumed I was trying to impress someone.” 

“I don’t know,” Quentin sighed, his expression miserable. “Maybe? And whoever it was had to be special--someone I could never compete with.” 

“Oh Q,” Eliot sighed. “I throw those gatherings because I like being around other magicians. When the wine flows freely, so does information. I’m a gossip monger, I admit . . . but as far as trying to impress a singular person? No.” Eliot paused. “I suppose you thought that because of certain rumors that go around.” 

“I’m sorry, El,” Quentin said almost tearfully. “I never meant for the potion to go wrong or to hurt anyone. I just wanted you to notice me.” 

“I notice you, Quentin.” Eliot raised a hand and touched Quentin’s cheek. “Even before you magically glued my eyes to your face, I noticed you. From the moment you came stumbling out of the woods and thought you were in Fillory, I’ve noticed you.” A smile quirked the corners of his mouth upward. “Or did you not catch Margo’s ‘he’s not that cute’ observation when she first met you?” 

“Don’t tell me you gushed about me.” 

“I do not gush!” Eliot protested, then flashed Quentin a grin that made the younger magician’s lower belly quiver. “I . . .I was appreciative of your looks and your way of speaking. I still am.” 

“Then why didn’t you ask me out or something?” Quentin asked, and Eliot, unable to drop his gaze, reddened instead. 

“Because it’s easier to have half a dozen dalliances in one evening than run the risk of being turned down by the one person you actually want to spend time with.” 

“You assumed I’d say no.” 

“Q, I . . . I honestly didn’t know whether you’d want that kind of attention from me!” 

“You could have asked.” 

“And you could have said rather than dosing my wine!” Eliot snapped, then ran a hand through his hair. “All right, all right . . . I’m sorry. And I accept your apology as well. How much longer do you think the spell will last?” 

Quentin glanced at his watch. “About six more hours.” 

“Want to see what else we can do face to face until then?” Eliot grinned, and Quentin blinked at him before closing the brief space between their lips, claiming Eliot’s with a sigh. Eliot slipped his arms around Quentin, unable to close his eyes but appreciating how Quentin looked while in the midst of a kiss. When the younger man opened his eyes, Eliot nodded, suddenly unable to look away for reasons other than the potion. 

“How’s that?” Quentin asked, and Eliot rested his forehead against Quentin’s. 

“It’s definitely a start, Q . . . it’s most definitely a start.” 

THE END 


End file.
